Orion est formée par trois étoiles
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Liselotte regarde les deux amours de sa vie au petit matin, et se rend compte à quel point elle tient à eux.


**Ok oubliez tous mes messages dépressifs dans "Sun and Star" je suis gonflée à bloc!! La scène finale entre Philippe et son chevalier ont fait exploser mon coeur d'artichaut façon Kingsman xD**

 **Bon aller kissou kissou, je vous laisse lire tranquille :D #RetourneBaverSurPhilippeX2**

Liselotte s'assit sur le rebord du grand lit et sourit en observant les visages endormis des deux amours de sa vie.

Elle glissa une douce caresse sur la joue de velours du chevalier de Lorraine, s'attirant un gémissement éreinté de ce dernier.

-Vous avez encore veillé trop tard tous les deux, murmura la jeune femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin, pensa-t-elle. Enfin, et malgré tous leurs différends passés, ils avaient réussi à se réconcilier et à s'avouer ces trois petits mots qui créaient un vide jusque là dans leur relation.

Bien évidemment, elle y avait apporté sa petite contribution.

Sans elle, son mari serait encore caché à Saint-Cloud comme un ermite et le chevalier serait en partance pour la Louisiane, sans aucun espoir de retour.

Et à la place de ce funeste sorte, ils étaient là, aussi innocents que des enfants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, le bras du prince enroulé de manière aussi possessive que protectrice autour de la taille de son amant, le visage de ce dernier encogné contre sa gorge pâle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air prêt à se réveiller, ce qui amusa la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez jamais été du matin, à force de faire les fous toute la nuit, constata la palatine.

Bien sûr, leur déclaration timide et balbutiante avait entraîné des événements bien plus assurés, mais Liselotte n'avait émis aucune objection.

Elle avait fait chambre à part, afin de les laisser se retrouver correctement, et était très fière de son idée.

Pour l'instant elle ne partageait que leur cœur, mais peut-être qu'un jour elle réussirait à partager aussi leur lit.

Qui sait, elle les aimait autant qu'eux l'aimaient, après tout.

La princesse se pencha un peu au dessus du chevalier et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la joue de son époux.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement dans sa somnolence avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux d'un bleu digne du plus pur des lagons, pour les plonger dans ceux de sa femme.

-Vous faites une belle paire d'idiots, gloussa discrètement la palatine.

Philippe laissa échapper un petit rire avant de relâcher la taille de son amour pour passer sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde et la masser doucement du bout du pouce.

-Et malheureusement pour toi, les deux idiots sont les deux hommes que tu aimes.

-Et je ne saurai en être plus fière, sourit la plus jeune avant de se relever.

Le mouvement arracha un grognement de mécontentement au chevalier alors qu'il se réfugiait encore davantage contre le prince.

-Tu l'as encore épuisé le pauvre, accusa gentiment la princesse.

-Il n'était pas vraiment contre, rétorqua Philippe en semant une multitude de petits baisers sur l'épaule dénudée de son compagnon.

Celui-ci finit par émerger et soupira en ouvrant à peine un œil.

-Est-ce trop demander à sa majesté de me laisser me reposer..?

Un sourire moqueur illumina pourtant ses traits angéliques.

-Beaucoup trop me demander, tu m'as énormément manqué tu sais et je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu, répondit tendrement le jeune frère du roi en volant un délicat baiser au blondinet.

Liselotte les regardait faire sans rien dire, un sourire amoureux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-A quoi penses-tu? finit par demander le brun en remarquant son regard vague.

-Je me disais juste que j'étais la femme la plus chanceuse du monde, d'avoir deux maris aussi incroyables que vous, répondit la jeune femme en souriant encore davantage.

Les deux hommes sourirent et attirèrent leur jeune amie dans une étreinte d'ours d'où s'échappèrent bientôt des rires et des éclats de voix joyeuses.

Lorsque la palatine pût enfin sortir du piège tentaculaire que formait ses époux au réveil, elle était échevelée et ses vêtements froissés.

-Vous êtes des démons avec des corps d'ange, grommela la jeune femme avant de les délaisser pour aller se refaire une beauté, pestant après l'enthousiasme épuisant de ses deux grandes amours.

Elle se regarda dans son miroir, incapable d'enlever ce fichu sourire transi d'amour de son visage.

-Je les aime trop pour mon propre bien, soupira la jeune femme en tentant de démêler ses boucles blondes et rebelles.

De leur côté, les deux hommes avaient rendu leur baiser au début doux et innocent en un balais enflammé où régnait la passion de l'instant et la peur de perdre l'autre.

Le brun sourit contre les lèvres pleines de son amant avant de se glisser entre ses jambes accueillantes, déjà remis de leur soirée.

Il alla l'embrasser dans le cou avant de s'arrêter, lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

Le chevalier s'agita, ne comprenant pas ce brusque arrêt qui n'avait normalement pas lieu d'être.

A moins que...

-Que veut-il **_encore_**? gronda Philippe en fixant un coin de leur chambre.

Et là, comme toujours, se tenait Bontemps, un air ennuyé sur le visage, ayant visiblement préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprenaient déjà, apparemment.

Merci majesté, pensèrent les deux amants de concert en se séparant.

 **Moila moila juste une ptite fic mignonnette comme ça en passant pour me délasser de tout ce stress accumulé pendant le visionnage de cette série... j'hésite encore à écrire un lemon sur eux, alors si vous en voulez un dites le moi en reviews et à la prochaine mes pti lama dorés :D**


End file.
